


Good Girl

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [36]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oops, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Shameless Smut, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Eggsy fingers you.... :)Prompt: "An eggsy imagine where eggsy goes to the readers house after they both completed a mission and he sees her wearing her short pjs and he couldnt resist her and smut smut smut lots of smut"





	Good Girl

The mission had been a lot of work, was beyond challenging and took far longer than expected to complete. Before this one came another mission, and before that another one… basically you and Eggsy had been going nonstop for nearly four weeks now, and neither of you could really remember what your bed even felt like anymore.

But it was time to go home… finally. Your work was done, your missions complete and you earned at least a weekend off. You were so damn ready to get out of your suit, so ready to throw your hair up into a messy bun and ready to sleep for at least a year. 

Or maybe you’d slip into your pj’s and curl up with a glass of wine, because you had about a month of your shows to catch up on. 

Only Eggsy seemed to have another idea in mind and just as you pulled your shorts up and around your waist, he had slid his hands over you from behind; pulling you into him by the hips. A wave of docile pinpricks ripped tenaciously from the point of contact as he slipped one hand down the front of your shorts and into your panties; his fingers rubbing over you gently as you spread your legs ever so slightly.

A soft moan slipped from your lips as you leaned back into him more as his fingers teased you carefully.

Eggsy sent a breath of air cascading your neck, smiling wider as a soft sigh slipped his own impatient lips. “I missed you soooo fuckin’ much, Y/n…” he whispered in your ear, sending his tongue slowly out to lick your earlobe momentarily before pressing his mouth your neck once more. 

You pressed your hips back and into his groin harder, another more airy moan of his own released when you did so. You smiled loving the way he felt pressed against you, biting your lip as you began rocking into him softly; the swell in his pants growing in size against you.

Eggsy’s hand was still making soft deliberate circles over your clit from inside your panties, and you were almost shaking rapturously as he press his finger gently inside you. He bit your neck again as you shivered with eyes closed, still rocking into him in perfect rhythm. 

A moment later he slid his free hand up and over the front of you, his hand ending inside your shirt, cupping your breast timidly. He pinched your nipple between his fingers softly, and you panted, grinding into him harder than before. 

He slid his fingers slowly over your clit, soft tingles spreading like ripples in water as his other hand slid through the mouth of your shirt and ended lightly around your neck and chin. He squeezed only tight enough to slide your mouth to his, then kissed you passionately. It was softer at first as his slow circles continued from inside your shorts, but as the moment progressed so did your mouths and so did his fingers… 

“Fuuuuck… that feels good.” you breathed out slowly with your mouth lingering at his only moments from tasting him. He smiled slightly, lips parted as his tongue crept out slowly for yours. 

You met it with your own, the ardency of his tongue against yours amplifying the sensation felt from his fingertips. He could tell you were close, so he moved his fingers quicker over the front of you. So quick you could feel the seconds of peace growing closer and closer… you could feel them spreading like honey over your limbs as you slid a hand to his hair, grabbing tight fists of it as your eyes closed tightly. 

Your hips pressed back and into him as his hand moved tenaciously against you bringing you closer and closer to release. 

“You gonna cum for me, babe?” he whispered again slowing his pace only slightly, your slick wetness gliding so effortlessly over your clit as you wiggled against him nearly begging for it.

Your breath quickened as you pulled his hair tightly beneath your fingers. He smiled again picking up speed once more as he press a line of fervent kisses up your neck.

“Please… oh, god… I’m—“ and you stopped, squeezing your eyes shut tightly as you pressed harder into his pelvis. His name leaving your lips soft and throaty as the world nearly stopped. That warm eager wave of soft static shot through your body, your toes and fingertips went numb as you breathed his name again lost in completely ecstasy. 

His fingers lingered softy against you as your body shook lightly in your moments of bliss. Eggsy kissed your neck again just once, resting his lips at your ear before whispering. “Good girl.”


End file.
